


I know I'm trouble, but you're all I've ever wanted

by CrimsonRiot



Series: From Colourless to Red [5]
Category: Free!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Awkward Dates, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou trying to win Kirishima's Heart, Boys In Love, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hero convention, Hot guys, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Jealousy, Locker Room, Love, M/M, Moody Bakugou, My Hero academia x Free!, Pining, Posessive behaviour, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Kirishima Eijirou, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Romance, Romantic Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Swimming Competition, adorable Kirishima, sexy kirishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRiot/pseuds/CrimsonRiot
Summary: It's here, the crossover. All your favourite swimmers and our best hard boiis. Lots of steamy situations. Awkward kisses. Naked guys. Drinking, flirting, fighting. Sink your teeth into this.In the Swimming stadium in Osaka, our best boys Kirishima & Bakugou go on a date to watch the Japan National Swimming comp between Japans top Universities.“Ready to see some hot guys get to work?” I heard Haruka Nanase is going to be racing today” Eijirou beams. “Is your cousin going to be here, Ikuya Kirishima? You can’t half fucking tell that that Ikuya guy is related to you, ya both winners, and both smokin’ hot.” Katsuki says with a sly smirk.Kirishima punches the blondes bicep, and laughs “Bro, stop, that’s gross!”Katsuki drawls sarcastically “I’m sorry Eijirou, but you’re the one who asked me if I’m ready to see some hot guys get to work, so naturally I asked if your attractive cousin is here. Are we here to enjoy ourselves or not?”*Smut tags are for later chapters





	1. Only two things cannot be resisted; Love & Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Hot hero dates with Bakugou and Kirishima, steamy locker rooms scenes with the sexy cast from Free! Stay with me ya'll cause this is going to make and break your hearts.. and hopefully put them back together again. So muuuccchh f*cking angst, so much raw sensuality.  
Enjoy, my sweet incredible readers!

As they take their seats in the Grandstand at the swimming arena, Kirishima lowkey punches the air, thanking the Gods they managed to snag some great seats, before looking over at his scowling boyfriend.  
Sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
Always playing it cool, looking bored and disgruntled, waiting for the swimmers to come out and entertain them.  
Kirishima always found Katsuki's unintentional air of rebellion completely intoxicating, and contagious.  
  
Even though Bakugou is secretly a grade A student, who believe it or not, doesn't intentionally go out of his way to push boundaries...most of the time, (unless his temper get the better of him), it still always felt like whenever they were together, they were on the verge of misbehaving and rule breaking- at all times.  
Even their kisses felt dangerous, the scorching heat in the way they look at each other, even on a battle field had everyone around them feel on edge. Lighting fires with the energy between them. It was fun, being a duo feared and respected in their work.  
Throwing the blonde a half smile, flashing his fangs in the way that he knows drives his boyfriend crazy.  
  
"Eiij.." Bakugou growls, half amused.. Red eyes flashing at Kirishima, reading him. Always trying to figure him out.  
The blonde is wearing a tight white singlet, with a deep scoop neck just barely covering his nipples.  
Tucked into his cream coloured tight slacks, the singlet is clinging onto every outline of his abs.  
Over the top of the singlet he wears an oversized and baggy black suit jacket, hanging off of him stylishly. On the back of his jacket is a big red “R” with a circle around it, branding himself proudly as the property of Red Riot.   
  
Katsuki’s Hair is spiked as normal with a black headband on, pushing the hair back from the front of his face.  
Kirishima can't help but bite his lower lip as he drinks in the sight of Bakugou looking effortlessly fashionable and fucking sexy, as usual.  
  
Meanwhile while trying to read the look on that sexy idiots face, Katsuki is appreciating that Kirishima had the better sense than to wear those fucking horrible crocs. Instead his boyfriend is looking like a fucking daytime TV heartthrob, _ugh_,  
drawing his eyes unashamedly down the strength based heros body in that tight white V-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up, giving him a mechanic type fucking look, accenting his fantastic biceps.  
_I wonder if shitty-hair has ever even changed a fucking tyre in his life.. heh_

He notices that Eijirou's shirt is only long enough to cover his belly button but is short enough that Katsuki can perv on the V-lines from his hips leading down below his black tailored pants. He looks good enough to devour in front of this room full of strangers, The pants are fitting real tight, the definition of his thighs are pushing through the fabric. Teamed with cream suspenders and cream dress shoes, the only thing quelling Bakugou's jealousy at anyone else taking in the sight of Eijirou is that on the back of Eijirou’s white shirt, there's a big orange X, the symbol of Ground Zero, Eijirou always being proud to repp his man’s merch.  
  
His red hair is spiked with a back matching headband and black gloves. There’s sophisticated hero charm to the outfit- Even though he is well dressed, as usual Kirishima is not leaving a single thing to the imagination. Both of them are sporting their hero eye make up, adding to their badboy asthetic.  
  
“Thanks for coming today, ‘Suki” Eijirou says with a cheeky grin, leaning in so the blonde can hear him in the stadium that is quickly filling up with swim fans. Bakugou grabs hold of Kirishima’s chin in response, keeping his face still and close-  
looking straight into those stunning scarlet almond shaped eyes, speaking so his breath is landing on the redheads lips, making Eijirou blush.  
  
With a shit-eating grin touching the blondes face, he replies “Pleasure is all mine, trust me” as he plants a hot possessive peck on Eijirou’s lips, paying no mind to the fact that they are surrounded by people in the packed seating area.  
More than a few people are looking at the display of affection between the two men.  
  
“Ready to see some hot guys get to work?” Eijirou beams, continuing “I heard Hidaka and Shimogami Universities are here. Apparently the legendary Haruka Nanase is going to be racing today”.  
“Is your cousin going to be here, Ikuya Kirishima? He placed first at the last comp we watched him in”.  
“Hell yeah! He’ll be racing against that Haru guy, from Hidaka Uni today” .  
“You can’t half fucking tell that that Ikuya guy is related to you, ya both winners, and both smokin’ hot.” The blonde finishes with a sly smirk.  
  
Kirishima punches the blondes bicep, “Bro, stop, that’s gross!”  
Katsuki drawls sarcastically “I’m sorry Eijirou, but you’re the one who asked me if I’m ready to see some hot guys get to work, so naturally I asked if your attractive cousin is here. Are we here to enjoy ourselves or not?”  
“Dude! Stop!” Eijirou laughs, squinting and making a disguted face, still hitting Bakugou’s shoulder lightly.  
“He’s our age right?” he smirks at the redhead.  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“AAALLLLLL RIGHT WELCOME TO THE OSAKA UNIVERSITY QUALIFIER COMPETITION-  
IM YOUR HOST ALLMIGHT. MY CO-HOST FOR TODAY IS SWIMMING CHAMP KYOHEI TAKANO”  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“HI EVERYONE, TODAY SHOULD BE AN INTENSE DAY OF MALE COMPETITION. A THANK YOU TO ALLMIGHT FOR BEING HERE TODAY”  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“CHEERS TAKANO, BUT I HAVE A FEELING IM NOT THE ONLY HERO IN ATTENDANCE TODAY- IF YOU LOOK AROUND YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO SPOT SOME OF YOUR FAVOURITE HEROES IN THE CROWD- MAYBE EVEN SOME OF MY UA STUDENTS! HAHAHAA”  
  
Kirishima hears Bakugou make a “tch” sound, and sees him visibly sink lower in his seat,  
trying to cover his face with one hand, as he hears the people around them start chattering with excitement at seeing Heroes here today.  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“TODAY WE’LL SEEING THE MEN’S FREESTYLE, RELAY, BACKSTROKE, BUTTERFLY AND BREASTSTROKE IN THE AGES CATEGORIES FROM 19-23 YEARS OLD”  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“THANKS TAKANO- OUR FIRST RACE TODAY IS FREESTYLE, IN 10 MINS TIME THE FIRST FREESTYLE RACE WILL COMMENCE- I THINK FOR THIS ONE I’LL BE BARRACKING FOR ONE OF THE FRONT RUNNERS BY THE NAME OF KIRISHIMA, SOUNDS LIKE ONE OF MY STUDENTS SO MUST BE A GOOD SIGN! HAHAAA”  
  
“Dude.. Did Allmight just mention me?!” Kirishima exclaims only loud enough for Bakugou to hear.  
Bakugou responds by ruffling his redhair “Who wouldn’t mention you, ya fucking glorious idiot”  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“I MYSELF WILL BE GOING FOR THIS SEASONS SENSATION AND DARK HORSE HARUKA NANASE- YES THATS RIGHT- HARUKA REPRESENTING HIDAKA UNIVERSITY- I KNOW THERE ARE MANY TALENT SCOUTS HERE TODAY FOR THE TWO OF THEM”  
  
“No pressure” Kirishima laughs sympathetically for the two swimmers, whipping out his phone and shooting Ikuya a quick txt.  
  
Red Shark: Cheering for ya today Iikks, bring it home for Bakugou & I- we know you can do it!”  
  
He receives a message back almost instantly, Ikuya probably needed the distraction of his phone to keep his nerves at bay.  
  
The Little Merman: Thanks Riot, catch ups after the comp?  
  
Red Shark: Don’t you know it, dude!  
  
The Little Merman: Come poolside once my last race is done, I’ll introduce you to the best swimmers I know- and by that I mean my mates!  
  
Red Shark: Sure thing- I’ll have to drag Bakugou, but we’ll be down.  
  
Kirishima turns to Bakugou, gageing his stress caused by Allmight - and he’s not looking super happy, but when does he ever?  
Only during sex, to be honest. He silently laughs to himself.  
  
“You good Bro?” Eijirou asks the grumpy blonde, trying to be as casual as possible, knowing that concern will only make things worse. “Yeah, yeah, Red. Wahtever. Just hope these fucking morons watch the race instead of us, that’s all. These swimmers worked hard for this day, and we’re just here as normal people tryin to enjoy a fucking race.”  
  
Bakugou reaches his hand out to the arm rest where Eijirou’s hand is sitting, possessively interlacing their fingers and holding his hand tight. Bakugou says he’s fine, but Eijirou can tell by the tightness of that grip that he’s holding onto him for dear life. Hating crowds and hating unnecessary attention. Allmight’s voice booms excitedly throughout the swimming stadium, to cheers from excited swimming fans holding up banners of the various teams they’re supporting.  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“THE MENS FREESTYLE EVENT WILL START IN JUST A FEW SECONDS, HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS AND NEVER FEAR I AM HERE! HAAAHA”  
  
Eijirou watches carefully as he sees Ikuya step up on the diving partition, then looking quickly at Bakugou to see if he’s actually interested in watching the races- and fuck yeah, he is!  
He has a competitive look on his face as he starts yelling “C’MON KIRISHIMA- SMASH THE FUCKING COMPETITION”,  
making Eijirou laugh lightly with pride as he joins in “YEAH IKUYA- DO IT FOR TEAM KIRISHIMA! YOU’VE GOT THIS!”  
  
He sees Ikuya’s petite, toned frame standing there at the starting mark, his glossy black hair has a lustrous dark green sheen, as it pokes out around his swimming cap, his smooth chocolate eyes filled with emotion, with passion for what he’s about to do.  
Eijirou notices a dark haired pale guy standing at the starting mark next to Ikuya, he looks vaguely familiar..  
And oh shit, is he attractive!  
  
Lean, and toned, taller than Ikuya with a far away look in his deep blue, ocean eyes.  
It looks like in his head he’s already amongst the waves of that water, distant from the competition.  
Longing to be in the depths, in the cruel mistress that is the water- that must be Haru!  
  
As the racing gun fires, and the guys shoot off their marks- Ikuya is leading the pack, strides ahead, his lithe figure cutting through the waves. But Haru is gaining on him before long, swimming like he doesn’t even walk on land.  
Like he spends his life in the sparkling liquid, not even looking like he needs to come up for air.  
They’re neck and neck for most of the race.  
  
Bakugou is yelling aggressively at the top of his lungs, roaring over the top of all the other cheering. Eijirou can’t help but think that if Ikuya didn’t want to win badly enough for himself, then he’d be wanting to win out of sheer fear of Katsuki’s wrath.  
As the guys are pulling home, finishing the last lap, it’s almost impossible to tell who is leading at this point between the two of them. Even when they touch the wall there needs to be a video slow motion replay to determine who the real winner is.  
And it’s Haru.  
  
Eijirou feels his heart sink, but it was so close how could Ikuya not be considered a winner for his efforts, second place by 0.2 of a second... But he can hear boo-ing coming from somewhere in the crowd, obviously some assholes aren’t taking Haru’s win so well..  
Until Kirishima snaps out of his revere and realises the boo-ing is coming from the guy sitting next to him- from his boyfriend.  
  
“I WANNA SEE ANOTHER REPLAY FROM A DIFFERENT ANGLE- THIS IS FUCKING RIGGED” he hears Katsuki jeer.  
Face flushed with frustration, Eijirou elbows the aggressive blonde, laughing  
“Oi, dude. Chill. He still did well!” Smiling at the blonde.  
Who glowers back, it almost looks like his breath hitches at the sight of the redheads smile,  
“Yeah, well. This is fucked. I’m sure Ikuya won.. Hmm.. but you know who _really_ did the fucking best here today?”  
  
Eijirou looks thoughtfully at the blonde, who’s squeezing his hand so hard he has to activate his quirk not to lose circulation  
“Hmm… Haru?”  
“NO, ya hair-for-brains… ME!”  
The redhead looks at him confused, as Katsuki’s hot ruby gaze falls on his boyfriend, grabbing hold of the front of that tight white shirt, and kissing him with a red-hot passion. All riled up from the heat of the race!  
  
Eijirou feels his body surge with shock when their lips connect, Katsuki’s kisses are soft and persistent at first, feeling sweet lips pressing against his own. Gradually deepening their kiss, Bakugou pressing himself into Eijirous chest, this kiss is like fireworks, this kiss is magick. Making Eijirou believe that Bakugou is actually the real winner today.  
He softly places his hands on the sides of Katsuki’s face as he tastes his tongue, lightly. He feels so good, god he feels _SO_ good.  
Katsuki hands are taking purchase in his red hair, his mouth against Eijirou's hungry for more.  
Ignoring the fact they’re in public, ignoring the fact that people are on the hunt for heroes today. Ignoring it all, until.  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“OH LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A YOUNG COUPLE CELEBRATING ALREADY”  
  
They hear Allmight’s voice ring out over the loudspeaker as a feeling of dread shoots through them- this feeling taking purchase in the pit of their stomachs…  
_No, please God, fuck no.. It can’t be_.. Bakugou thinks  
As both guys realise with horror that they’re now on the big screen, the one which features audience members between races.  
Kirishima pulls abruptly back from the kiss, biting his own lip to stifle his laughter and embarrassment at being caught on camera.  
  
Katsuki, on the other hand, groans at the absence of Eijirous lips. Grouchily crossing his arms before giving the finger to the camera, a blush on his cheeks. Voices all Around them them start commenting, chattering away, gossiping amongst themselves loudly.  
Either unaware that Bakugou and Kirishima can hear them, or just not caring about being overheard.  
  
“Oh my god is that Ground Zero- he’s such a badass”  
  
“More like bad attitude”  
  
“But he’s hot though don’t you think?”  
  
“Yeah real cute”  
  
“I ship them so much, I always suspected they were together- they work as the best team!”

"Ah.. I always thought that Ground Zero was one of _those_ gays.."  
  
“Do you think I can get a selfie with them?”  
  
“Do you think they kissed for the publicity? Are they actually even a couple?”  
  
“If Red Riot is gay, I’m going to cry my eyes out- I’m so in love with him!”  
  
“Holy shit they’re wearing each others merch, what a good team.”  
  
“How is it possible Red Riot is even better looking in real life?”  
  
“10/10 would fuck both of them”   
  
"I’m going to cry, I’m going to cry, I ship them so much!”  
  
"Waaaah.. I thought Red Riot liked Girls. Heart broken!"  
  
“This is a dream come true- they’re actually perfect together!”  
  
“I saw them in action once, they’re fucking badass as fuck”  
  
As the crowd around them starts to turn and face them, Red Riot puts on his hero face, and throws them a sharp smile and a manly wave. The crowd bursts out with screams of excitement and adoration, people taking photos on their phones.  
  
Speaking through gritted teeth he says to Ground Zero,  
“Just breathe baby, the next race is about to start, give them a wave or something and they’ll calm down.”,  
Zero growls in return “this is so fucking stupid Red” as he lets out a breath he’d been holding in too long.  
Making no move to unfold his crossed arms he gives the crowd a ‘sup’ nod and the screaming happens again, before AllMights voice rings out over the PA, calling their attention to the race.  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“We’re just going to ask that you don’t take pictures with any heroes you see in the stadium today till after the comp- the heroes are just here to watch the races like everyone else here. However HeroCon is on today and tomorrow here in Osaka, so if you’d like to meet and great any of your favourites, be sure to go and check out the convention. Red Riot & Ground Zero, will you guys be there?”  
  
The camera zooms back around to them as, as they give the camera curt nod, Riot also giving a thumbs up.  
  
_*Loud speaker: _“THAT’S MY BOYS! PLEASE COME VISIT US ALL TOMORROW AT HEROCON. NOW THE NEXT RACE WILL BE STARTING IN JUST A FEW SHORT MOMENTS FOLKS!”  
  
In that moment the camera focus shifts back to the commentators and the swimmers. Lucky for them the camera man doesn't bother them for the rest of the day- it’s probably bad publicity to focus on heroes rather than the competitors.  
Bakugou is greatful for this, any more attention and he would’ve left.  
  
Ikuya was in the last race of the day, which was a relay- lots of fit as fuck guys in tiny swim trunks, which is the best way to end any competition as far as Bakugou is concerned. He notices a security party come marching up the steps of the stadium in their direction.   
  
“Eij” he says, grabbing hold of the Redheads hand nodding in the direction of the group of guys in black suits and black glasses.  
The head of the party makes his way down their row of seats to where they are still sitting.  
  
“Sir’s Red Riot & Groudn Zero, we’ve been asked escort you down to the pool side at the request of the athletes”.  
“HUH?! Did you have anything to do with this Eij?!”  
Kirishima looks from Bakugou to the security escort, he crosses his arms and shakes his head  
“Nope, I have no idea.. My guess is Ikuya and the other swimmers? We did say we’d go pool side to see them.”  
  
Bakugou nods and stands to follow the security party out of the masses of crowd surrounding them, making Eijirou walk between the security party and him- to ensure the redheads safety. He's the only person that matters in this whole fucking world, and now their presence has publicly been announced in a packed stadium, it could have attracted villains from anywhere to try and ambush them…  
Or to try and kidnap him again to join the league of villains.  
  
Kirishima is a good sport about this, even though he clearly wants to be the one protecting Bakugou. Instead he smiles his way through his worry, high-fiving and waving at fans, beaming, melting everyone's fucking heart and making them feel safe, just by seeing his toothy fucking face… and smokin’ hot body.  
  
Bakugou is breathing down the back of his neck, just in case the people trying to grab at him are actually able to make purchase before security can spread out to cover them from all sides. But Red Riot can’t fucking help himself, he’s too fucking nice, even in normal clothes he’s looking the part of a Pro Hero, stopping when asked to sign autographs and kiss people on their cheeks.  
  
Bakugou can’t help but be jealous of his fans, ‘Shima always makes so much time for them, always respecting them, even if he’s busy out buying groceries or like now, is out on a date. A few people ask for the same treatment from Ground Zero who’s only response is  
“I’ll see you at HeroCon tomorrow, come see me then”.

Only when they escape the crowd as they approach the poolside does Bakugou say to Eijirou,   
“We’re not fucking going to HeroCon tomorrow, are we?”  
The redhead laughs nervously in response “Well.. there is a black tie dinner to attend after woods that I thought we could go to.. Ya know? Since we missed the last one cause we were busy hooking up ...and then got attacked by villains on iIsland..  
So I thought we should show up for the last couple hours of the convention.. Would be a bit dodgy if we only showed up for the private blacktie event..”  
  
Katsuki sulks, crossing his arms “We wouldn’t be the only ones who only show for the Blacktie event though.. I bet Endeavour isn’t going to the Con but will go to the private party.. Look, we don’t even need to go to the private event as far as I’m concerned”.  
  
Eijirou stops walking, and the security party around them comes to a halt as well.. And the stupidly handsome redhead fixes Katsuki with his most serious Red Riot glare, his beautiful almond eyes with heavy lashes taking aim at the blonde and his shitty attitude,  
“Dude, we only got Friday off cause we promised we’d make an appearance at HeroCon. Besides, you promised your fans you’d be there.. I don’t want to make a brand for us after Uni if you’re going to ditch your supporters.”  
  
Katsuki's eyes widen in response, heart beat suddenly pounding in his head_.. a brand for us..  
_“Fuck, Shittyhair.. Why'd you have to pick now to be smart?" pouting and looking away from Eijirou as he tries desperately to kill all of these fucking butterflies suddenly in his stomach.

Kirishima smiles down at his feet, celebrating a silent victory in his head.. _ha.. totally just made him blush.._  
He starts walking again, elbowing the awkward blonde and saying "Pfft.. I've always been smart, Blasty, I just didn't want to steal your thunder.. besides it wouldn't be fair if I was the one in the relationship who was the strongest, handsomest and most intelligent" biting down on his bottom lip, teeth tugging a teasing smirk.  
  
"..Tch.." the blonde spits in response.. "Ya feel like ending up is this fucking pool, ya stupid red do-gooder?" Glaring bemused at his boyfriend, the malice of his words not touching his eyes, as he shoulder nudges Kirishima in return.  
  
Eijirou can't wipe the smile off his face as he retorts in a low smouldering voice, while smacking Katsuki on the ass, "We can save the water sports till later, baby"..


	2. Only two things cannot be resisted, Love & Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they all exchange pleasantries, Kirishima and Bakugou head back to the change room with the guys so they can get out of their swim gear, and head out to a bar. Bakugou can’t but help think how it’s 'totally a shame' that they get to be in the changeroom with ta bunch of hot swimmers while they change and shower...  
The raven haired swimmer, Ikuya walks right up to Bakugou, and standing with his face close, honey brown eyes looking into harsh ruby, he asks casually, “If you had a “hallpass” who would yours be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, the crossover. All your favourite swimmers and our best hard boiis. Lots of steamy situations. Awkward kisses. Naked guys. Drinking, flirting, fighting. Sink your teeth into this.

When Eijirou and Kastuki finally get down to the poolside, they’re greeted by Ikuya Kirishima and his fine af swimmer friends,  
who seem just as keen to meet Eijirou and Katsuki. Ikuya isn’t a particularly touchy-feely person, or someone who’s especially enthusiastic, which makes it okay when the dripping wet dark-haired slender 5”9 version of Eijirou embraces him and Eijirou, upon seeing them.  
  
“How ya doin’ Ikuya?” Bakugou says gruffly as they finish their embrace, looking the almost naked swimmer up and down slowly, appreciating his physique. What’s with the guys in the Kirishima family, they’re all fucking sexy, jesus fucking christ..  
  
“Yeah, real good. We won the relay, so it’s been a good one today. Sucks about the freestyle, but I didn’t lose by much. How you doing?”  
  
“You did real well.. I’m fucking great- see that shit fight we had to push through to get poolside? Fucking idiot cameraman, can’t even go on a date in peace.”  
  
“Wait.. You guys are officially dating? Finally?” Shock and interest on Ikuya’s beautiful face, he has pointed delicate features not unlike Eijirou’s.  
  
“Ha, yeah. Fucking finally” Bakugou says putting his arm around Eijirou’s shoulders as the redhead beams his razorsharp smile at his cousin.  
  
Who beams back “Congratz guys! Looks like we all need to head out for a drink tonight to celebrate a day of good news. Let me introduce you to my friends” he says gesturing to the group of ridiculously good looking men standing behind him.  
  
During this process Eijirou shakes Ikuya’s friends hands, while Bakugou just nods. Gesturing his hand to a guy around Eijirou’s height with natural red hair and tanned skin, but who looks completely different to the strength based hero, “This is Asahi, and he’s my-uh-good friend” he says as his cheeks start to darken. This makes Bakugou smirk at Eijirou and raise an eyebrow, but he holds his tongue.  
  
Next Ikuya gestures to a dark purple haired guy with sharp teeth, similar to Eijirou’s, his muscle definition is very unique, and structurally impressive- he’s one of the biggest guys in Ikuya’s friend group, “This is Rin, he’s spent quite a long time training in Australia”. Rin’s eyes seem to light up as soon as he sees Bakugou, and Bakugou really doesn’t have an issue with this.  
  
Ikuya then gestures to the dark haired, blue eyed winner of the day. He still has a look in his ocean eyes that makes him look like he’s a million miles away, he’s very silent and solemn for someone who took home such a good victory. “This is Haru, the only guy faster than me in the comp today- he’s my number one rival.. And to be honest, he’s also my biggest inspiration”, Haru’s cheeks flush at the compliment.  
  
The last guy Ikuya introduces has dreamy green eyes, and sandy brown hair, he’s a tall built guy, he could easily be hero material. Eijirou feels his eyes light up and his heart skip a beat at the sight of him _holy shit he’s so manly, he’s definitely the most muscular of the group._ “And this is Makoto, he’s a backstroke extraordinaire, and swimming coach. I tell him all the time he could’ve been a hero, whatta you guys think?” he winks at them both, as Makoto laughs lightly running his hand through the back of his hair.

* * *

  
After they all exchange pleasantries, they head back to the change room so the guys can get out of their swim gear and head out to a bar. Bakugou can’t help thinking about how it’s _totally a shame_ that they get to be in the changeroom with the swimmers while they change and shower. Trying his best to seem uninterested, he crosses his arms and pouts. Leaning against a locker while Ikuya is deep in conversation with him, Ikuya takes his swimming trunks off and its, um.. _Hell_.. ?  
  
Trying his best to pay attention to the words coming out of the mouth of the other Kirishima in his life, he clears his throat and tries not to stare as the dark haired guy is completely naked and smirking at Bakugou- before turning to rummage around his locker saying “So, uh, you ever have sex with anyone other than Eijirou?”  
  
Katsuki feels his face go bright red and makes an awkward choking sound. Snapping his head over to look at the guy asking the question, trying to hide his shock, he answers a little too quickly and a little too honestly “No, well yes. Uh. I’ve fucked a chic before.. But no other guys”  
  
“Oh really?” Ikuya looks up, having found the underwear he was looking for and starts putting them on painstakingly slowly, making eye contact with the blonde the whole time- and Bakugou realises it’s a fucking jockstrap.. This guy is going to fucking kill me, if Eijirou doesn’t first. “A girl, hey. But no other guys?.. How serious are you with my cousin?” he asks, looking coyly at Katsuki before turning to find the rest of his clothes..  
  
“Fuckin’ serious. What about you? You have sex with anyone other than that redhead, Asahi?” he says crossing his arms, and briefly looking over to where Eijijrou is. He seems to be having a good ol’ time with the green eyed buff one and the fast one, he almost wishes he gave a shit about names..  
  
“Was it that obvious?.. Seems we both have a type: redheads” Ikuya laughs lightly, a cute smile teasing on his lips. “And, uh.. As long as you don’t bring it up tonight.. I may have had sex with Haru.. There was just too much competitive sexual tension there, you know? We just had to get it out of our systems..” he bites his lower lip.  
  
Katsuki raises his eyebrows and slowly licks his lips, “yeah, I can certainly see how that’s a thing.. Eijirou and I have that all the time, even now. So why don’t you want me mentioning your rivalry fuck tonight, eh?” looking at Ikuya who now has his pants on _thank fuck._  
  
Ikuya laughs again, softly, the look in his eyes passionate but serious, as he starts pulling on his long sleeved top, turns out it’s cropped. His black skinny jeans accenting how skinny he looks, but from what Bakugou just saw he’s made of muscle underneath all that. “Asahi & Mokoto don’t know.. It happened while me and Asahi were.. Are.. you know, friends with benefits. And Motoko and Haru have been dating for like 100 years, so..” he puts on an over sized beige cardigan and closes his locker..  
  
He walks right up to Bakugou, standing with his face close, honey brown eyes looking into harsh ruby, as he speaks the next part lowly “If you had a “hallpass” who would yours be?” before their conversation is interrupted by the guy with the exquisite muscles moving to stand in front of the grumpy blonde, interrupting them.  
  
“Now that you’ve seen what we can do, any chance we get to see your quirk tonight, superhero?” he says with an Australian accent, smirking through his sharp toothed grin, an honest softness to his eyes. _Oh yeah, he’s definitely the same height as Eijirou and almost as muscular_. Ikuya steps past Bakugou, heavy lashes fluttering “I’ll expect my answer later” and walks over to Asahi.  
  
The blonde watches him go, probably looking a little longer than he should.. Drawing his eyes back to the violet haired Australian, standing in front of him in only a towel, he unfolds one of his arms, opening a palm into a small contained explosion. The Australian looks surprised and impressed, as Bakugou blows out the flames crackling in his own hand. “There’s a taste- don’t know how much I’ll be allowed to do in a bar without blasting the place to the fucking ground, but I have no issues with letting people know what I’m about” he glowers at the stupidly attractive sharp toothed swimmer. _Holy fuck Eijirou, we need to get the fuck out of here, I think they all want to be our Hallpasses._

******************************************************************************  
  
While Bakugou was being hit on by pretty swimmers, Eijirou had his own situation going on.. where he was also getting hit on by pretty swimmers. Once they all arrived in the locker room, Haru had pulled Eijirou over to a corner with him while he got changed, the sandy haired buff as fuck Makoto went to shower, and left the two of them alone at Haru’s locker.  
  
The Dark haired guy with the ocean eyes, is the same height as Katsuki.. Currently he’s coolly looking at Eijirou, sizing him up, eyes roaming up and down his figure as the hero stands there in his tight mechanic white shirt and tight black pants, one arm leaning against a locker. “I think I’ve met you somewhere before” Haru says, his eyes abruptly changing from that far away stare to sparkling in Eijrious direction..  
  
Eijirou swallows hard, Haru’s so pretty, so feminine and delicate but in a manly athletic way.. _When his eyes light up like that, I can really see how everyone gets obsessed with a guy like this. Being fixed in his gaze makes me feel like I’m the only guy in the world._ A light flush touches the redheads cheeks as he answers “Maybe from Ikuya’s birthday parties from 10 years ago? We grew up pretty close, so you’ve probably seen me at his place sometime.”  
  
He smirks sheepishly at the inquisitive blue eyed swimmer, and see Haru’s cheeks suddenly flush as he looks down to his locker, desperately searching for something he’s not quiet sure he’s looking for. “Uh, I have to let you know; You’re my favourite Hero. You’re so brave, and unbreakable- there’s something mesmerising about your hardened form” he lets out a sound almost like a soft gush, trying to keep his cool, grabbing for his water bottle to wet his dry mouth.  
  
Kirishima lets his quirk crackle over his skin as he gives the blue eyed guy his sharpest smile “Thanks man! It took a long time to get to where I am.. Just like you guys training to be the best at what you do, I spend a lot of time honing my quirk and calming my nerves.”  
  
“Do you sink in your unbreakable form? Do you like the water, Red Riot?” the swimmer says deep in thought, dreamy eyes searching Eijirou’s face for the answers he wants to hear.  
  
“Uh- ha, yeah I do sink a bit!” he says running a hand through the back of his crimson hair, his handsome face deep in thought “But I do love the water- Bakugou and I are staying at a private Onsen at the moment, being in the hot springs here makes me feel so.. _free_.” he says the last part lowly, unintentionally charming, as he means every word, his brow furrowed and a half smile on his lips.  
  
He hears Haru’s breath catch as the water bottle slips from his delicate hands, he doesn’t have seemed to even notice he’s dropped it- staring at Eijirou, wide eyes filled with a look of bewilderment and longing. The redhead quickly lunges forward, retrieving the spilled water bottle but not before a mystified Haru leans forward clumsily to pick it up as well,  
  
and as Eijirou is about to stand,  
  
looking up at Haru-  
  
and their faces collide.  
  
...Their faces don’t just collide...   
  
but their lips crash into the others.  
  
Making Eijirou drop the bottle again in shock and awkwardness, covering them both with water as a result. His face burning red, as he drops back down in a crouch to pick up the bottle and hide the heat in his face. When he stands he’s face to face with a distracted Haru, stormy eyes and cheeks pink, two fingers lightly touching his lips as water drips from his chin.  
  
Eijirou can feel the water droplets running down his own face. “I’m..uh-I” he stammers before they’re thankfully interrupted. By Makoto, freshly showered and rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Seeing the two of them drenched he laughs and throws the towel at them “here you two!” he laughs, green eyes alight with humour, as they both take an end of the towel each to dry their faces.

* * *

  
“You know he’s Haru’s type, right? Built, heart on his sleeve and handsome as hell.” Ikuya says as he looks almost jealously at Eijirou casually being the best fucking person in the world. Haru’s standing there with a beer in his hand and looking enthralled by Eijirou, who’s all muscle, and charisma and red heat. He has that sexy kind of smile that makes you want to drop your draws. Women squeal and passout over him at fan signings.  
  
Haru’s ocean eyes make Bakugou seasick, not because they’re not beautiful (which damn it they are), but because no one should be staring at Eijirou like that other than Katsuki himself. He grinds his teeth, and throws a pointed look at Ikuya. “You think he’ll make a move on Eij?” the blonde asks possessively.  
  
“I don’t think he’ll mean to.. Guys like Haru flirt without meaning to, he’s the kind of guy who doesn’t realise he wanted something till he’s already chased it down. He’s oblivious to his own fucking magnetism.. And he’s not a cheater, not really.. He just gets lost in the moment, he gets lost in everything he sets his mind to.. He’s intoxicating that way”.  
  
“He fucked you while being in a relationship with that mountain sized bastard over there, that _is_ cheating in my book- and I’ll fucking murder him if he tries anything. That Red idiot belongs to me.”  
  
“Maybe you should just trust that Eijirou will do the right thing- he has a will of stone and a hero's heart. Let yourself have a good night.” Ikuya says smiling serenely and handing Bakugou another beer.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
“Mmm, I’m sorry about before.. Not everyone can say they’ve kissed their favourite hero, even if it was by accident” Haru mumbles into his beer, briefly making eyecontact with the Redhead as Makoto goes to buy them another round of beers.  
  
“Oh.. no.. That’s uh, fine. I’m sorry too..” he says, a soft look on his angular face, he bites his lower lip nervously..  
  
“Maybe I subconsciously wanted it.. Makoto and I, we don’t.. Uh.. He won’t top me before a comp- so we’ve been a little while without sex.. I blame myself..”  
  
Eijirou cheeks flush red.. _Haru’s a bottom.._ “Oh.. it’s okay, man, I totally get it.. Katsuki would bottom every second of his life if we had the time.. But I try and not top him before we have a physical test or hero comp.” He says while Watching Makoto walk away to the bar, _holy shit imagine being topped by a big guy like that._.  
  
The room suddenly feels really hot, he nervously runs his hand through the back of his hair and clears his throat “Ikuya wasn’t lying when he said Mako has the build to be a hero.. He’s more manly than half the guys in my Hero class”  
  
“You kinda have a build like him, you know? You’re more buff. But only slightly shorter… I’m _not_ surprised you top..” as Haru lightly brushes his bicep with the back of his fingers.  
  
Eijirou laughs lightly, the beer having gone to his head “You’re saying this now, but you haven’t even seen the size of my-Oh.. _Uh,_ my bad dude!” he says laughing as his face turns bright red, taking a big mouthful of beer to try and swallow down his embarrassment.  
  
Haru laughs earnestly, a painfully beautiful smile breaking out over his delicate features “Can’t say I’d exactly complain if I did” his cheeks flush as he keeps lightly laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Looking back at Eijirou and Haru, Ikuya says almost sadly “If I looked like him, maybe I could’ve dated Haru.." Pausing for a moment in thought before continuing "Oh well.. We never would've lasted you know? Too much alike.”  
  
“What _IS_ your type then?” Bakugou asks, curiosity slightly peeking while watching Eijirou like a hawk.  
  
“I want a guy taller than me, broader than me. I want someone who will fight the world just to keep me safe. I want someone who’s a bit of a rebel, but does the right thing when it comes to me.” Fixing his arresting eyes on the blonde hero, drinking in the sight of him.  
  
“Yeah, you and every girl…” Bakugou tuts taking another big mouthful of beer before continuing “Eijirou is like that you know? More than me.. I fight everyone, no one is safe. I rebel all the fucking time, unless it impacts my studies- but then again my attitude got me a failed mark in the hero licencing exam.. I know what you’re doing and I know your game, and I know what you want me to say.. And The truth is, if I didn’t have Eijirou, I’d be all over you. I wouldn’t even be able to fucking hold myself back. But a Hallpass? I don’t need one, I have everything I need _and will ever need_, he’s got the hottest touch and a better fuck than any other guy I’ll ever meet.. he's outta my fucking league and I'll die before I'd let him go."

“...Well, if you know what I wanna hear.. Tell me, if you guys ever get to a point where you want Hallpasses, who's gonna be yours?”  
  
“If I ever lose him, in any way, I’ll be all animal, you know? ‘No eye contact just doggy’, will seem romantic as fuck. There’ll be no humanity left inside of me, I mean fuck, there isn't even much to start with. But I’ll be horrible and unfeeling. No one should want me like that… Please don’t ever want me like that.” His face is fallen, and dark, and so very cold.  
  
The raven hair guy steps closer, cutting off of Bakugou's view of Eijirou, “Something I don't think I ever told you, was how just like the little mermaid- I traded away my heart, to gain strength- or so I thought... I cut off all my friends, and left them behind, so I could become a better swimmer, a stronger athlete.. But in the end I didn’t get to be human... Don’t you see Bakugou? Your darkness and mine, they're not so different.” He raises a hand lightly touching the side of the blondes face with his fingertips.  
  
Bakugous next movements are quick, harsh, and rough, as he grabs the raven haired heartthrob and pulls him by the hips, pressing him into the blondes hips, holding him tight and talking straight onto his lips, the look on his face is murderous.  
  
He talks in a low dangerous voice, “Ikuya, if Eijirou ever decides to have some fucking stupid rule where we are allowed to fuck one person outside of our relationship.. you better be ready for me to tear you in two.”  
  
As soon as the last word has left his lips he lets go abruptly, and storms off to head out of out of the bar, his hands smoking and blistering. Ikuya sees a blast of explosion, as Bakugou slams his palms into the door, sending it flying off of it's hinges and into the street. The sound sending the chattering of bar into absolute, dead silence.  
  
In response, Ikuya runs straight over to Eijirou, a mixture of guilt and shock on his dark features, “He’s gone, Eij! He’s just stormed out- you have to get him... Eijirou, you’re the only one he’ll ever let save him.”  
  
Before Ikuya even reaches his table, Eijrou is already on his feet, reacting immediately to the sound explosions, and looks from his cousin to the smoking doorway with exasperation. Sighing, he gulps down the contents left in his glass- he’s gonna need it.  
  
_Damn Ikuya, damn Bakugou.. They always get dark and do this to each other.._ “Did you hit on him again?” Eijirou says with a frown, slamming his empty glass on the table and crossing his muscular arms over his chest.  
  
“I-uh.. didn’t mean to.. we were just playing around.” The raven haired guy tries to say as indifferently as possible, almost squirming under Eijirou's heavy gaze.

Raising himself to full height, and narrowing his fiery scarlet eyes, the redhead calls him on his bullshit, “Iks, dude, you totally meant to. You always crack onto Katsuki, and it triggers him.. He's a loyal guy, you shouldn't push him like that..” He turns to Haru and Mako, shooting them a toothy smile, one of his heart-melting ones, "Good drinking with ya, catch you guys around".  
  
He then throws a couple hundred dollar bills on the counter for the bar tender, quickly apologising about the front door, before storming after his lover. Ikuya yells out to Eijirou, in a strained voice as he leaves through the smoking entrance;   
  
“He loves you, ya know. He’s loyal as fuck. Marry that boy, cousin.”  
  
Eijirou quips "Yeh, yeah. Well don't be too cut when you're not invited to the wedding, mmkay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had a hallpass, who would yours be?  
Also, if you enjoyed this, lemme know and I'll be sure to do some moreeee.  
But only if you let me know, mmkay?


	3. Save me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck. The last chapter was so long I had to cut it off somewhere; here's the next part. Emotions are running high, and as usual with Bakugou there's a fucktonne of drama, are things ruined with between our best boiis?
> 
> Also, if you're hanging out for the next chapter, just so you know I'll add the next chapter as a new part of the series. Stay tuned, there's going to be some big news, new challenges and so much damn sexy hero smut.

Eijirou is buzzed and running out onto the nightime streets of Osaka, yellow street lamps and vending machines light up the darkness falling over his surroundings. Scanning the street, Kirishima weighs up the options for his direction.   
  
Katsuki got a head start but not by much, yet the street is bare of any foot traffic. His hunters senses knowing better than to run aimlessly down the main street, he ducks around the side of the building and into the lane way. He can’t hear breathing, or footsteps, or grumbling.

He looks around quickly for a fire escape and see’s a ladder pulled down into the lane way, looking up to the stairs attached on the outside of the building, he sees a flash of blonde halfway up to the roof of the building of apartment blocks. He can smell the burnt sugary scent of Ground Zero’s explosions no doubt running rampant in his ferocious boyfriends palms. He’d know the smell of him anywhere, he knows the smell of him right now in the dark.

Instead of risking a scene, by shouting up at the blonde, he instead makes chase. Launching himself at the firestairs and making purchase at the lowest rung of the ladder. Strong arms pull his body weight up untill he is almost sprinting up the fire stairs- two at a time- three at a time. Thick thighs shooting him up the side of the building without breaking a sweat.

Once he gets to the roof top, 8 stories up, he finds the Blonde perched on the edge of the roof- looking out into the lights of Dontonburi Osaka, glowing amongst the night sky. Broad shoulders and buff arms poking out of that tight white singlet, his blonde hair starkly contrasting with the evenings lowlight. The sight of his boyfriend makes Eijirou’s heart flutter, still, even now and after everything.

Kirishima has never been too phased by Katsuki’s tantrums, as far as he's concerned Bakugou doesn’t fly off the handle for no reason, and whenever he explains his reason’s (which he doesn't always do) Eijirou finds himself understanding his reasoning perfectly (or finding plausible explanations in his own head).

The strength based hero doesn’t say anything till he’s sitting next to the blonde, hanging his legs over the side of the building and starring up at the stars. When he speaks, he speaks up at them- knowing Katsuki wouldn’t be ready for attention focused in his direction yet.

“S’going on, babe? You okay?”

“Yeah..nah.. I’ve just had enough of people for the night..”

After a long pause Bakugou continues, if it was anyone else he wouldn’t- he would have thrown them off the top of the building, but it’s Eij-   
“Ikuya’s like a fucked up version of you, ya know? you’re the perfect version and he’s the messed up one… I’m drawn to him cause he reminds me of you, we get along well because he’s so like you- but he doesn’t have your goodness. Or your muscles. Or that smile that leaves me as winded as a fucking throat punch”

  
Eijirou throws him a serious look before exhaling a breath that, if he had held any longer, would have surely suffocated him, “I always thought I was the messed up one, ya know?..” the redhead says shaking his head and looking down at his feet. “Ikuya was popular, and pretty and _normal._ Never hurting himself with his own quirk, never hurting anybody with a quirk he couldn’t control”..

The blonde cuts in “-Don’t get me wrong Eij, you have your own darkness- and I love it, I really do. But there’s something about you that’s also pure. You’re one of those rare people that every damn fucker dreams of meeting, but never gets the chance. You know he was flirting with me all night? You know that bastard was fucking talking about “hallpasses”?

“C’mon ‘Suki. You don’t think I knew what he’d be like?”

“You weren’t jealous?”

“Lets just say, I trust you. _Baby_. And at the least I know you’ve worked too hard at this relationship and come too far with dealing with your feelings, to throw it all out the window for a guy who reminds you of me. You’re too smart to throw away an original for just a copy of the real thing.”

Katsuki crosses his arms and makes a “tch” sound grumpily, shaking his head in offence, “Jeez you’re not giving me much fucking credit here”.

“Hang on, hang on. I’m not done yet, ya hot headed idiot.” Kirishima says with a smirk.

“I also know.. You love me unlike anything else you’ve loved before. I know you secretly try so hard to be a better person everyday- and I listen when you say it’s all for me. I know you wouldn’t waste your time being with me if I wasn’t the right person for you..” He says feverishly, the passion behind these words is moving him deeply.

“I also know you’d go crazy missing my massive cock filling up your tight ass..” he says smouldering, shooting the blonde a cheeky smile before continuing..  
“I sadly got an eyeful of Ikuya when he was changing in front of you, and he sure didn’t inherit the ‘big dick’ genes in the family- so I know for a fact it wouldn’t work out between you two, cause babe, you’re a cock-slut bottom. So, no dude, I wasn’t fuckin’ worried” he laughs lightly, eyes sparkling with only Bakugou in sight.

Katsuki goes bright fucking red and yells “Let’s fucking go home, you crude fuck.” grabbing Eijirous hand and placeing it on his crotch, letting the redhead feel the big hard on he has through the fabric of his pants. “And just so you damn know, I prefer the term power-bottom”.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I've taken a break- but if you love what I do please comment/kudos and let me know, cause it's knowing you guys love it that makes me return! Thank you again, Love Crim.


End file.
